Gideon Rises
|code = 618G-120 |aired = August 2, 2013http://joedrawsstuff.tumblr.com/post/55149861079/ |written = |storyboards = |directed = }} "Gideon Rises"http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/gravity-falls-gideon-rises/EP015662900021?aid=zap2it is the 20th episode in Season 1 of Gravity Falls. It is the second part of a two-part season finale.https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/354082639902277632 Overview After 'Lil Gideon swindles the Mystery Shack away from Stan, everything in Gravity Falls appears to be even more west of weird - Dipper, Mabel and Grunkle Stan are forced to move in with Soos and his grandmother, while the town remains enamored with Gideon's charm. Meanwhile, Grunkle Stan isn't certain he can take care of the twins and is considering sending them back home. With their summer in Gravity Falls threatening to come to an end, Mabel and Dipper decide to take on Gideon and win back their homehttp://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/DNR/2013/Disney_Channel_August_Programming_Highlights.pdf Synopsis The episode starts off with Dipper having a nightmare about the events from Dreamscaperers, saying that the Mystery Shack being stolen by Gideon. Of course, Soos proves all of this true. Mabel then tells him that his grandma's cheeks are soft and fells them while breathing on her. Stan turns on the news to find Gideon giving a speech on his plans to make Gideonland. Dipper then proves to him that Gideon won. Credits * Written by: *'Directed by:' * Storyboards by: * With the Voice Talents of: ** Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines ** Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines ** Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan, Soos, Old Man McGucket, and Gnomes ** Thurop Van Orman - 'Lil Gideon ** Will Forte - Tyler ** Kevin Michael Richardson - Sheriff Blubs ** Keith Ferguson - Deputy Durland ** Stephen Root - Bud Gleeful ** Kari Wahlgren - Shandra Jimenez ** Dee Bradley Baker - Waddles ** TJ Miller - Robbie * Additional Voices: Production notes :See also: List of allusions and List of goofs. Character Revelations *In a picture above Soos' grandmother's TV, it's revealed Soos has done karate before. *The Cute Biker's name is Tyler. *Stan wears a hearing aid. *Gideon's psychic ruse is broken and he is subsequently arrested. *Wendy would be sent to her cousin's upstate lumberjack camp if she wasn't working at the Mystery Shack. Series continuity *Mabel's grappling hook from "Tourist Trapped" makes a reappearance. *A drawing of the tree from "Tourist Trapped" where Dipper found 3 is shown on a page from one of the books titled "Possible Hiding Places." *The picture thrown in the fireplace has Dipper, Mabel, and Stan at the lake fishing in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." Which was thrown in by gideon when he got the Mystery Shack. *Jeff, the gnome from "Tourist Trapped," is seen bathing with a bunch of squirrels and making a deal with Dipper and Mabel. *Dipper has a nightmare about the previous events of "Dreamscaperers." *Stan takes Gideon's Journal#2 and Dipper's Journal#3 Trivia *This episode revealed the new cryptogram, which is all the previous ones combined. *It is revealed that Gideon owns a giant robot replica of himself. Cryptograms During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "5-19-23-6-21-16 18-9-6 4-16-19 22-12-15-10-20-19-25-19" Once decoded, it reads "SEARCH FOR THE BLINDEYE" Gallery Category:Unaired episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes